


[授翻]the tale of the gentleman farmer（中文）

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 摘要:架空。Fernando是一位地道的农夫，Sergio是游手好闲的贵族，Cesc是糟糕的律师，Iker是为lady gaga般风骚大明星。在汉普顿的夏天，他们的关系交织到一起。翻译：哈罗恩 古月星然





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：各种混搭(不是说西皮)，含有倒叙，流行文化等。
> 
> A translation for[the tale of the gentleman farmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465237/)

1

Fernando自从那个糟糕的夏天以来就没有再见过Sergio Ramos了，想来，那已经是十年前高三那年的事了。直到这天…喝醉了酒的Sergio Ramos抢了他的拖拉机，冲进了东北边的玉米地，毁了足足两英亩半的那片Fernando所珍爱的庄稼…

 

此时距离闹钟设定的时间还有一个小时，可Fernando就已经被疯狂的Silva吵醒了。虽然Silva看上去是一个身材矮小的男子，但事实上，他却个是帮助Fernando管理农场的铁腕硬汉。三年前，当他出现在Fernando农场的门口前来寻求一份工作时，Fernando立刻就喜欢上他和他的小雀斑了。

 

“有个混蛋在外面的田地里用拖拉机画甜甜圈呢。快来，我已经报警了，”Silva将Fernando摇醒，接着他拉开了窗帘，让清晨明媚的阳光得以闯进来。

 

他们驾驶着一辆老旧的福特车一路前进，在驶进那辆拖拉机的时候，缓缓地停了下来。拖拉机的轮子还在旋转，它无力地撞在了一棵老枫树的树干上。Fernando向车窗外看去…首先映入眼帘的是他备受赞誉的宝贝玉米被夷为平地的一片惨景，接着，他看到了倒在拖拉机驾驶杆那的一个男人模糊的轮廓。

 

Silva还没来得及停稳车，Fernando就跳了下去。在他看清了眼前的景象，认出了那个倒在拖拉机驾驶杆的男人之后，他吃了一惊，霎时，他只觉得头晕目眩，急忙停住了脚。

 

那人竟然是SergioRamos，Fernando一直忌惮着的重逢戏码，终究还是上演了。他早就预感到，重逢的那天，也许自己的心灵会受到伤害，好吧这他认了，可是…为什么连自己的农场也要一起跟着遭殃？倒霉，真是倒霉！

 

Fernando扶着Sergio下了拖拉机，后者咧着嘴，挂着一副玩世不恭的笑容，醉醺醺地斜着眼，望着Fernando。Sergio禁不住地觉得，这整件事情还真是好笑。

 

“瞧瞧瞧，这不是雀斑小农夫吗，”Sergio含糊地说道。“看上去……”Sergio停顿了一下，上下打量着他：“呃…我想，你收拾一下自己应该会比较好看一些。”

 

Fernando只觉得火气噌噌的上头，他握紧了拳头，做好了挥舞的准备，可Silva却突然拉住了他的胳膊，“别冲动！”他指着不远处正呼啸而来的警车说道。

 

“谢谢夸奖，Ramos，”Fernando恶狠狠地说道，接着他转过身，头也不回地直奔警官而去。

 

不过…Fernando所不愿意承认的是：他意识到，Sergio Ramos虽然在这尘土飞扬的麦田里上演了一场醉酒闹剧，但是这个人看上去却依旧和以往一样的犀利迷人。

 

+

 

“所以，现在我得去法庭受审，接着我的父母又会怪我给他们丢脸--”Sergio正准备开一场长久的自怜派对，可这时Iker却打断了他。Iker可没时间折腾--他还得去排练他准备在自己世界巡演上所表演的舞蹈，这天下午，他还要接受十多家媒体的采访，明天，他还得为马里奥•特斯蒂诺的新专辑拍摄封面。

 

“宝贝，你觉得我现在看上去像是有时间听你发牢骚的人吗？”Iker边问，边温柔地，但又略带不屑地拍了拍他的头，接着，径直向衣柜走去。

 

Sergio失落地朝更衣室的扶手椅里面坐了坐。他提醒自己，当初开始和圣卡西约会时就该预料到他们之间经常会出现这种情况了。Iker是自从迈克尔•杰克逊和麦当娜以来最红的歌星，四年前，他凭借一首脍炙人口的舞曲在美国公告牌排行榜的排位直线上升，从此蹿红，接着，就再也没有离开过公众的视线。Sergio认为他简直是个天才，一个一部分是大卫•鲍伊，一部分是安迪•沃霍尔，一部分是西格蒙德•弗洛伊德的天才。

 

有时候，Sergio也会设想，如果没有了Iker，日子究竟会变得怎么样。他们在一起已经有两年了，时间太久了，久到Sergio几乎已经记不得他们之间是怎样开始的了。Sergio从未体会过工薪阶层的生活，他从来都不曾感受过那种工作了整整一天的疲惫感，也从来都不曾经历过那种面对日益减小的银行存款的恐惧感。他从小就在过分优越的环境下长大，他的父母就是这样养育他的--至少他们在他身边的时候是这样的。时至今日，难道他们还想来教育他什么是生活的责任？

 

Sergio思索着，是否他们需要的不仅仅是各退一步…但是，他们又没有白天的工作、也没有其他需要照顾的孩子来占用他们的时间，所以Sergio觉着，他们只是在纵容自己错位的、姗姗来迟的想做对好父母的渴望罢了。

 

Iker光着胸脯地出现了，他穿着金光闪闪的斗篷，搭配着金属银色的紧身裤和过膝的黑皮革厚跟长靴。

 

“觉得哪个好一些？红色还是斑马纹？”他问道，双手的食指分别摇晃着一副眼罩。 

 

Sergio想了想，然后指了指那个斑马纹的。

 

“好的，”Iker说着，接着又转着他的厚跟长靴，进去化妆去了。

 

Sergio让自己的身体在椅子里陷得更深一些…Fernando的样子突地闯入了他的脑海…他摇摇头，想将他摇出脑海似的。突然，他站了起来，径直地走进了浴室，他在药柜里到处翻寻着，想要找到些安定药来帮助自己度过这注定难熬的一天。

 

直到他们离开公寓，奋力地从一群想瞅一眼圣卡西的粉丝和狗仔队中冲出来的时候，Sergio才注意到：原来，Iker戴的是另外一只眼罩，那只红如宝石，亮如桃乐茜鞋子的眼罩。

 

走在后面的Sergio禁不住地觉得自己有点像Toto一样。

（译者注：桃乐茜是《绿野仙踪》的角色，Toto是她的小狗。）

 

+

 

Fernando和Cesc一起在Susie的店里吃早餐。这是一家简朴的小店，远离游客路线，供应的都是直接从农场来的食物。时值五月下旬，道路上挤满了周末前来游玩的游客。

 

Fernando很讨厌汉普顿的夏天，夏季是旅游旺季，那时，这里会涌入大批的游客前来游玩。哦对了，Fernando提到交通了吗？那简直是无法忍受。不过…每到那时，他便可以在当地的绿色市场上一周摆三天的摊，当地的人都会直接在他的农场买食物，他倒也乐于享受这些城市傻子所给他带来的1500%的利润。

 

他来这里找Cesc是关于明天开庭诉讼案件。Fernando不想卷入进来，但是一旦酒精测试被执行，那他就没有太多选择余地了。他现在对面坐着的是Cesc——他在这件案子里被指派担任地方检察官的助手——满怀期望已为明天的开庭做足准备了。

 

在跟Sergio Ramos大吵一架后，Fernando出现在人头攒动的Susie店里，约见Cesc吃一顿晚点周日的早午餐，在Fernando把他早上的详细经历告诉他的时候，Cesc难以抑制爆笑起来。

 

“你必须骂一骂那家伙，他太清楚如何受人瞩目了。”Cesc笑得喘不过气，好不容易再次平复气息，“一定是偷师圣卡西的。”

 

Fernando嫌恶地皱起眉头，大声叫唤Villa给他们续咖啡。身材矮小声音粗鲁的爱蓄胡须的男人向Fernando投去犀利的眼神，怒气冲冲地穿过柜台，“马上就来，Torres大老爷，因为我闲得没事可做呢。”

 

“噢，Villa，放轻松，”Pepe劝说道，他从厨房里走过来滑到窗口边，放下一盘炒鸡蛋，“你要把顾客们都吓跑了。”

 

“你知道只有我们这里是卖吃的，Pepe。”Fernando笑了，沉浸在轻松惬意的笑声里。

 

“上帝知道这服务有多烂。”Cesc插嘴道。

 

Villa重重地摔下一壶满满的咖啡到他们前面的柜台上，急冲冲地去送炒鸡蛋，在这时Fernando，Cesc和Pepe都爆出一阵大笑。

 

“有人需要去泻泻火了。”Cesc吐槽道。

 

在Pepe转身跑回到厨房橱柜之前，Fernando叫住他，“Hey，有兴趣要一堆大黄吗？我可以让Silva迟些时候放几箱子过来——我今年收了好多都不知道该怎么办了。”(译者注：大黄是种草药)

 

“好啊，让他送过来。我经常制作蜜饯会放一些，或者给猪骨汤调味，或者……”Pepe转身走进厨房里还思索着他的菜谱，慢慢地消失在视线里。

 

Cesc和Fernando继续无所事事地闲聊，共同分享一份《星期日泰晤士报》的前后版面，等着他们的点餐送上来。直到Fernando食指大动兴奋地开始品尝他的韭菜和山羊奶酪炒鸡蛋（所有的食材都来自他的农场），这时候那个念头跳进了Cesc的脑袋里。

 

“我说，这是你第一次见到Sergio吧，自从——”

 

“我知道，Cesc。我无需提醒。”

 

Fernando完全没有必要提醒。他一直记得上一次他见到Sergio Ramos的情形，好吧，事实上是他最后一次见到Sergio Ramos。

 

+++

 

“嘘——”Fernando告诫着Sergio，“这是晚上啊。”

 

“现在是夏天啊，Fernando。我们现在大声说话没关系的啦，你快点过来！”Sergio对他露出大大的笑容，弯下腰抽打水面往Fernando的脸上泼水。然后他跑开跳进乔治亚池塘里，迅速地往前游，避免被抓到。

 

“混蛋，”Fernando咕哝道，脱掉身上的衣服只剩下泳裤去追逐他。他忍不住思考如何在这里实施解决对策，他在南边的大路上追着Sergio。距离北边大路的他家族的百亩农场仅仅有几英里远，但感觉相距非常宽广了。对于Fernando来说，这已经足够了——他所要的就是离开这片农场。

 

Sergio父母的豪宅不规则地延伸坐落在水湾边上，他跟Sergio在这里共度夏天也不是第一次了，自从他们俩在某个无聊的午后演出场合里不期而遇。

 

他们以前从没说过话，直到去年在化学实验室里他们被分配为搭档，Fernando最终才鼓起勇气跟他说话。Sergio在学校里最受欢迎的人物，也是最有钱家的孩子，在这件小私立学校里全是他们这样的纨绔子弟。

 

Fernando在这里，还有Cesc和其他几个人，是依靠奖学金在这里念书的。而且，如果要知道Fernando生活在汉普顿学到的是什么——这就是社会等级。

 

但是他已经注意到Sergio时不时看他的样子，当他以为Fernando没有发觉的时候。当他指示他们实验下一步的操作步骤的时候，他倾身靠过来的样子。还有当他在他耳边喃喃地说报告有关老师一些趣闻或者测量化学用品时候不经意轻哼的小曲，他听出Sergio笑声里饱满的感情。

 

他也注意到Sergio在走廊里对他视而不见，跟他的朋友们谈天的时候给他取外号“雀斑小农夫”，当别人无情地戏弄他的时候，他在旁边嘲笑他。

 

所以当Sergio在那个周四下午那间剧院里，他询问Fernando可否坐在他身边那个空座位的时候，Fernando早该就明白的。他早该明白当Sergio邀请他是否想过来吃个晚午餐还有玩下水来凉快一下。他早该明白那个周末答应他去冲浪，还有他肯定早该明白，在他跟Sergio Ramos那段时光里共度的每一分钟里。

 

Fernando不知道当他在蔬菜市场招呼客人或者跟他父亲干农活的时候，Sergio如何打发他的时光。他只知道每次他们见面，那些天里Sergio的皮肤变得更加褐金色，头发更加闪亮。Fernando认为能够这么游手好闲肯定不赖，有一支仆人军队把所有事情打理得井井有条。

 

但是Fernando可以看得出Sergio眼里的孤独，每次当Fernando问起Sergio他的父母是否在家的时候，他的眼神都在躲避。“他们在Aspen”或是“他们在摩纳哥”或者“他们在卡萨布兰卡。”当Fernando不再提这个话题，Sergio才会放松下来，所以不多久Fernando在他们在一起的时候就停止打听了。

 

 

当Fernando终于赶上他，Sergio仰躺在水面抬头看着天上的星星。“来嘛，Fernando，这星空真美啊！”Fernando对于他的建议或者命令不置可否，但是当Sergio用力拽着他的胳膊，把他拉进水里的时候他没有拒绝。

 

当Fernando再次睁开眼睛，所有一切静谧美好，星座在天上闪耀。只有水声一波波来回敲打在他的耳畔，他能够听出他们的呼吸声进入相同的节奏。

 

他感觉Sergio伸手过来握着他的，他们的手指交叉紧扣。他吓到了，不能再保持轻松的心情漂浮了。当他站起来往后退，发觉Sergio也是一样的动作。但是Sergio仍然拉着他的手。

 

“你在干什么？”Fernando紧张地小声问他，试图从Sergio手里挣脱开。

 

然后他感受到Sergio的手覆在他光滑的后背，把他拉得更靠近。Sergio闭上眼睛倾身过来，捕获到Fernando的嘴唇献上一个亲吻。Fernando站在原地僵住了，脑海里有千万个念头碾过，这些千头万绪里最突显的就是：这是真的吗？


	2. Chapter 2

在这个学年将要结束的时候，Fernando终于不得不承认了那个他一直在试图躲避着的事实，那份一直被他深深掩埋在心底里的感情，是的，这些年来，他一直是默默地喜欢着Sergio Ramos的。每日同桌上课的朝夕相处让Fernando无法再逃避，他觉得，是时候向他坦白自己是喜欢男孩子的了。

 

尤其是这个男孩，现在站在他面前，在他的双唇留下忐忑亲吻的男孩。Fernando还没有反应过来，还没来得及认认真真地回应他，Sergio就已经放开了他，并且开始了结结巴巴地道歉…

 

“哦，我…天哪，Fernando，对不起，我不是有意的，我…”Sergio这副一反常态的不安又紧张兮兮的样子本来并不是什么好笑的事情，但是此刻的Fernando却觉得他真是太可爱了，禁不住地笑了出来。

 

Sergio觉得窘迫极了，他忿忿地转过身，向岸上游去，试图离Fernando越远越好。

 

“别走，”Fernando尖锐地叫道，一把抓住了Sergio的手臂。

 

Sergio缓缓地转过身…在他们四目相对的那一刻，他坦白道：“我之前从来没有吻过男孩。”

 

大朵的乌云涌来，忽地遮蔽了他们头顶的天空，雨滴儿争先恐后地钻入了湖面，发出扑通、扑通的声音…Fernando靠Sergio更近了些，以便于让他在这劈头的暴风雨中也能听得清他的喃喃低语。

 

“我从来没吻过任何人。”Fernando顿了一会，才将Sergio揽入怀中：“不过…我想要你再吻我一次。”

 

+

 

“你打算就穿着这件出庭？”Sergio看着Iker的着装问道：“你疯了吗？”

 

Iker正穿着一套由无花果的叶子拼接而成的套装，叶片直接又随意地嵌在他的皮肤上，领尖该有纽扣的地方被他大朵大朵裸露的光滑的皮肤所代替，只有一丛无花果还缠绕在他的脖子上，充当着那看上去似乎可有可无的领带…这副样子，实在是太让人浮想联翩了。

 

Iker用一副深表同情的眼神看着他，双眼上下打量着Sergio崭新的定制西装。

 

那可不是一般的眼神，那是一种“我比你懂的多得多”的眼神。这种眼神总是让Sergio感到抓狂和愤怒，要知道，被这种眼神上下打量，可不是件什么令人愉悦的事。Sergio深爱着Iker的许多方面，但是，这眼神可不在其中，因为它也表达了一种“我比你优秀得多的多”的含义，至少，Sergio是这么认为的。

 

“Iker，”Sergio绞尽脑汁地，试图想出什么方法来阻止Iker陪他出庭。这不仅仅是因为Xabi Alonso，那个他父母雇佣的高调的律师警告了他，Sergio自己也想避免骚动。他很清楚，在别人的眼里，他就是个懒惰的被宠坏了的大男孩。哦该死，甚至有一半时间里，他自己也是这么认为的。不过…又不是有人对他有别的什么期盼，那么，又何必麻烦呢？

 

Sergio觉得，也许他至少可以减少些由Iker的穿着所带来的骚动。不过，显然Iker和往常一样，有着他自己的不为别人所动的想法。

 

“Iker，你真的认为穿着这个去出庭合适吗？”

 

“我可是为了你穿的呐，宝贝儿！”

 

Sergio尽力地忍住哼哼声，不过却还是控制不住地皱起了眉毛，噘起了嘴巴。

 

“哦，宝贝，别生气，”Iker轻声说：“过来，我知道怎么样才能放松你的心情哟。”

 

Sergio便也不再说些什么。任由Iker跪在他的面前，专注地轻车熟路地解开了他的皮带…

 

其实，有的时候Sergio不再和Iker辩解下去，只是因为他发觉到自己或许根本就没那么在意罢了。

 

“狗屎，”Iker在结束后抱怨道。他喘了喘气，接着用手擦了擦自己红肿的双唇，抹去了那里残留着的Sergio的jing液。“我得让他们把这套衣服的膝盖部位重新做一下才行！”

 

Sergio禁不住地笑了，他把Iker从地上扶起来，轻轻地吻了吻他。Iker总是能让他发笑——这也是Sergio会喜欢他的一个原因吧。

 

+

 

法庭里挤满了人，喧喧闹闹的，像个动物园一样。不过，Sergio并不不惊讶，只要有圣卡西在的地方，甭管是哪，都会变得人山人海的。虽然这不是Sergio想要的生活方式，但是和圣卡西在一起，这些就是避免不了的了。

 

显然，Raul Gonzalez法官并不喜欢有人在他的法庭中迟到，更不喜欢在他的法庭中出现眼前的这种场景。他把摄影师都赶出去了，又叫法警没收了围观者们的手机，在大家都就坐了之后便立刻关上了门。

 

Xabi Alonso恶狠狠地看向Sergio，气愤地说道：“你竟然迟到了半小时…还有！我不是叫你把他留在家里嘛！”

 

Sergio叹口气，苍天可鉴，他尽力了…他真想问问Xabi Alonso有没有曾经试图说服过圣卡西…Sergio试过，试过一百万次了，显然，他一次都没有成功过。

 

Iker在紧靠着他们后面的旁听席最前排的位置坐下，“哦，我的天呐！Sergio，他穿的是个什么狗屁东西？你这样可帮不了自己。”Xabi用蔑视的眼神扫了扫Iker的着装后说道。坐在Iker旁边的老太太靠了过来请Iker帮她的孙子签名。Sergio觉得，这个老太太似乎是他四年级时候的老师。

 

不过，Gonzalez法官可没有这么容易被Iker的魅力所迷惑，在他厉声谴责了Sergio的迟到以及他所带来法庭的“巡游马戏团”后，审判开始了。

 

老实说，Sergio不太记得Fernando家的那场事故是怎么发生的了。前一分钟他还在某个蒙托克的夜店和Iker还有他的跟班儿一起喝着威士忌，下一秒他就从拖拉机的方向盘后掉了出来，十年来第一次和Fernando Torres来了个面对面。

 

Sergio清楚地记得那天的Fernando的样子，刚起床的他顶着一头有些毛烘烘的头发，脸上还隐约地印着床单的痕迹，他穿着双还没来得及系鞋带的靴子，上身罩着件没扣扣子的格子衫，下身是件有些脏兮兮的牛仔裤，他看起来是那么的可爱诱人…Sergio还记得，彼时的他忽地就涌起了一股强烈的欲望，冲得他几乎站不住脚…

 

他收起了思绪回到当下，Cesc和Xabi正在争论着…Sergio巡视着法庭，试图整理整理自己的思绪…忽然，他看到了Fernando正从过道的另一边盯着自己。Fernando的脸立刻红了，赶紧移开了自己的视线。Sergio禁不住地得意地笑了。

 

身后传来了Iker清喉咙的声音…Sergio回过神来，这才注意到，原来Xabi正等着他回话。

 

+

 

当Sergio Ramos和圣卡西总算出现法庭时，Fernando只能朝着Cesc无力地翻了翻白眼——他们俩人还未进到法庭大厅，他们制造的骚动法庭大厅里的人们已经听得一清二楚。Fernando无法想象自己会为任何事情这么激动疯狂，更别提，是为了一个穿着一身树叶的人了。真是的，到底那家伙在想些什么啊？

 

虽然现在他和Silva已经将Sergio酒驾所破坏掉的木篱笆换新，但是Fernando想想却还是觉得很生气。那可是他去年为了防止邻居，那个没良心的高调的好莱坞制片人派来的厨工抢田地才刚刚造好的篱笆。

 

不过现在，Fernando也只能接受现状，自认倒霉了。有的人呀，给他点儿颜色，他就能开染坊，呐，看看Sergio Ramos就知道了。

 

Fernando想想，其实他不应该再盯着Sergio Ramos了，也不应该再去想他了。上次和Sergio Ramos的那个糟糕的邂逅已经严重影响了他的生活，他晚上睡不着觉，和Silva商量夏季栽植安排表的时候也总是分心，甚至，在过去的两周里，他都没有和Pepe一起泡吧了。Sergio Ramos总是能带来一大串的回忆，其中大部分还都是不愉快的…

 

Sergio Ramos发现了Fernando在法庭的另一侧悄悄地看着他。Fernando知道自己的脸一定红了，所以他立刻移开了视线，但可恶的是，在这之前，他看到了Sergio脸上的那副洋洋得意的神情，毫无疑问，这让Fernando更加生气了。他懊恼地调整着呼吸，尽力地让自己的注意力集中到当前的审判上。

 

在Gonzalez法官去内庭裁定的那一个半小时中，Fernando都没有说话。法官除了判罚Sergio赔偿损失之外还要求他支付一大笔的罚款…然而，接下来的这个裁决却让Fernando很是不能接受：法官要求Sergio服从90天的社区服务性劳役，而且，竟然是要在Fernando的农场。

 

“我想你肯定会感激能在旺季有这样一份免费的劳动力吧。”Gonzalez法官笑着对Fernando说道。

 

Fernando很喜欢Gonzalez法官，这位法官是自家农场的老主顾了，但是，他不能接受这个判决。

 

“法官大…”Fernando试图插话，他想要说清楚：自己一点儿也不感激这份免费劳动力，他想请Gonzalez法官派那人去别的地方。可这时，Cesc在桌下狠狠地踢了他一脚，接着站起来发言说：“这真是太好了，法官大人。”

 

在法官离席，全体起立时，Fernando怒气冲冲地盯着Cesc：“你搞什么鬼呀？”

 

“我不可以激怒Gonzalez，下周要由他审判的那个区域划分的大案子我可不能输，输了我就要被炒鱿鱼的！”Cesc抱怨道。事实上，Fernando觉得， Cesc根本不会在乎自己是否被解雇。见鬼，Fernando就更不会在乎了，如果Cesc被解雇了的话，至少，自己就不用整天听他抱怨他有多讨厌他的工作了。

 

“另外，或许…你可以把这当成是个化解你和Sergio之间问题的好机会呀。”

 

“我和他之间没问题！”Fernando厉声对他说道：“天呐，你不仅是个糟糕的律师，你更是个差劲的朋友。”

 

Cesc咯咯地笑了起来，在他俩从走廊走出法庭的时候，身后的人群也跟着圣卡西和Sergio一起涌到了出口。

 

“喂，Fernando！等一下！”Sergio叫喊着，他很有经验地从围绕着Iker的青年男女中游走过来。Fernando忍不住地打心眼儿里赞叹了一下他穿越人群的高超技巧。

 

“有什么能为你效劳的，Sergio？”他尽可能平淡地问着，伸出手抓住了Cesc的手臂，紧紧地，不让他移动，他可不想和Sergio单独在一起。Cesc不耐烦地翻着眼睛。

 

“那个…我在想，可不可以安排----”Sergio的话被他男朋友的到来打断了。

 

“现在我就不用担心我在开巡回演唱的时候你会惹麻烦了，”Iker一边说着一边用手梳理着Sergio的头发。Fernando拼了命地忍住了自己想要呕吐的欲望，这才发现，原来一群保镖在不经意间就已经将他们团团围住了，挡住了那些圣卡西的过于热心的粉丝们。“在老农场的话就不会有什么机会惹事了，不是吗？”

 

面对Iker的笑话，此刻的Fernando可实在是笑不出来，他一想到这接下来必须要和Sergio Ramos共度的90天，就止不住地觉得既恐慌又恼怒。这已经是一个很长很费解的早晨了，要命的是接着还会有很多很多个这样的早晨在等着他，Fernando只想尽快逃离这里，逃到自己的农场，逃回Silva的身边，他觉得，现在正在播种豆角的Silva一定需要他的帮助。

 

“就让你的人联系我的人，好吧？”Fernando说完便飞快地转身离开了。

 

在前进了三英里之后，Fernando用手掌可劲地捶打着方向盘，因为他突然想到，自己好像并没有可供Sergio联系的其他人。


	3. Chapter 3

Cesc这时候被遗忘在法庭大厅里。“卧槽！我本来要搭他的顺风车的！”

他没意识到自己的话说得太大声，转过身发现身后的圣Iker一脸开心的模样。在他身旁的SergioRamos还在沉思中。

Cesc几乎要同情Sergio了。他不怎么记得他了，尤其是高中那些不愉快的经历后。当然，他放浪形骸的事迹都快成为传奇了——至少那些事迹都填满了当地警官的记事本和杂志的八卦专栏。但是他从来不会是故意为之的。他的教养很好还不至于此。

不管怎么样，Cesc没有时间去想这些。他要小跑了，要不赶不及去跟委托人见面了。而且现在他需要找到车马上回到办公室。他决定他最好还是回到司法官的办公室，碰碰运气看他能不能恳求Pique或者Puyol帮忙。

“我倒是愿意留下来陪你聊聊，但是我有一份证词需要处理，”Cesc解释道，用公事包指了指门口，然后带着挑逗神情咧嘴笑道：“我现在需要扮成一棵树离开了。”

圣Iker被逗得笑弯了腰，Sergio只是抱怨地呻吟——明显不过地，Cesc认为Sergio跟Fernando在幽默感这件事上真是不谋而合。Cesc耸耸肩，他还以为这句话相当聪明的呢。

“你在戏弄我，小家伙。”圣Iker对Cesc乐呵呵说着，迷人的笑容几乎闪瞎他的双眼。他挑了下眉毛，“宝贝，当个好绅士，顺道载你的好友一程吧。”

+

在他们把Cesc送回他的办公室后，Iker和Sergio调头回到城里。Sergio一直是闷闷不乐。

“这实在太倒霉了。我对农场的事情一窍不通。”他撅嘴道。

Sergio凝视着自己这双修剪整齐保养良好的双手，想象它们干完农活后会变成什么样子。在他认真思考着与那三个看似世界上对他最看不起他的人（Fernando和他父母）在一起的三个月里，要怎么做才能生存下来的问题的时候，他发现Iker挤过来挨着他身边坐下。

“我肯定他才不指望你帮忙呢，宝贝。”Iker说着，蹭着他靠得更亲密。

Sergio挥手赶走他，“你不要什么事都要做爱来解决，Iker。”

Iker严厉地看了他一眼，推倒他，“最近一阵看起来我不能解决任何事了，这些天你该怎么办？”

Sergio耸耸肩，歉意的喃喃地说，“对不起，Iker，我只是有点害怕。”

Iker轻拍着他的脸颊，拉过来紧紧贴在他的胸膛。Sergio发出一声叹气，闭上双眼。试图忽略那身无花果叶子的纹路挤压进他的脸颊以及树脂胶的呛鼻气味道窜进鼻子里。

Sergio还没有找到合适机会告诉Iker过去六个月里有些东西折磨着他，令他痛苦难忍。而他终于知道那是什么。因为那就是，是的，Iker，或者说圣Iker。

如果Sergio足够诚实，他会发现把Iker的对外角色和私下人格剥离开来是非常非常艰难的。更不必说陪伴在明星身边的所有困难，即使那不是他本身造成的——侵犯隐私的事情不断发生，生活处于不停的曝光里带来的压力，他那各种突发性的过度排满的通告档期时间表。而那时Iker还变本加厉地要求Sergio陪在左右——即使他这样做更像是对Sergio不理不睬，随心所欲应付他。Sergio知道Iker爱他。但是最近他怀疑Iker把他留在身边的原因更像是供养某只宠物，点缀他永远不变的生活。

而且，又不会有人指望他干出一番大事来。所以Sergio想，到底他妈的何必呢？

+++

Sergio打开门看到门口站着一脸期待看着他的Fernando有些猝不及防。

自从Sergio控制不住倾身过去，吻了Fernando被太阳暴晒皲裂的嘴唇已经过去两天了。他不知道为什么要这么做，他只知道他渴望已久。而且他一旦开始，就无法停下。

他们躲在Sergio的卧室里共度了下半夜，彼此耳鬓厮磨唇舌交缠，爱抚摩擦呻吟连连，外边此刻的倾盆大雨更添加了情趣。当他们被突如其来的汽车喇叭声惊吓到的时候，才气喘吁吁地分开彼此。这是Fernando的姐姐和朋友晚上外出游玩回家的时候，顺道过来把他抓回去。

“怎么样？”Sergio外表镇定自若地问道，内心一直在紧张的颤抖，他的心脏正在强烈地敲击着胸腔。

Fernando随意地耸了耸肩，开口道，“我今天提前干完了绿色市场的工作。你忙吗？”

“我无事可做。”Sergio回答他。当他牵着Fernando进家门，上楼来到他的卧室的时候，他简直无法抑制脸上裂开的巨大笑容，裂得快要吞下他的脸了。

那个下午他们第一次做#爱了，一点都不像Sergio曾经想象过的那样。他难以形容Fernando的舌头沿着他脖颈的曲线和锁骨舔舐的酥麻感觉，或是他压低身躯伏在他的胸口，调皮地在他双乳上啄吻的感觉。他难以形容，午后的暮沉中Fernando的轻咬缓慢地在他的身上留下痕迹的时候，下巴淡淡的胡茬剐蹭着他柔嫩的胸肌的刺激感觉，或者Fernando沉重的身体覆在他的身上，牢牢地把他固定在原地，身体各处相互契合般研磨的感觉。

第一次不会非常合拍——磕磕碰碰和不得其法，而后重新调整位置。但是Sergio知道在他感受到无骨般酥软，爆发的颤抖和激烈的刺激的性#￥￥%￥爱的时候，他再也不会跟女人上床了。在他转身回望一脸幸福狂喜Fernando紧紧搂抱着他，开始在他的后面猛烈地抽动深入浅出的时候，他甚至忘记了呼吸或者后面的肿痛。

Fernando安静地与转身而来Sergio视线交接，彼此缓慢地喘息。当Fernando温柔地伸出手为Sergio拂去前额濡湿的头发，Sergio感觉自己某处再次变得更硬了。当Fernando更加紧贴进入他的时候，他贴在Fernando的唇边微笑，很快地两人的亲吻以更加急切疯狂的唇舌交缠进行着。在几次狂热来回之后，Fernando抽开身子，低下身缠着Sergio的嘴唇落下一个个啄吻，翻过身躺在Sergio的腰上。

在Sergio双眼饥渴地向下打量着Fernando圆翘的屁股的时候，他发现自己的老二紧张起来，摇摆摩擦着左边大腿。他情不自禁地地发出呻吟，他还注意到那上面有Fernando标志性的雀斑。

Fernando用手肘轻撞了一下Sergio，对他眨巴眨巴眼睛催促道，“来吧，轮到你了。”

Sergio如果下面穿点什么的话，应该就要射到裤子里了。事实上他射到小腹上。

这时候Sergio知道这个收尾太差劲了。

+

+

Cesc还在好奇谁是Fernando的联系人的时候，第一个电话这时打进来，来自圣卡西的助理，那人只跟他说了句“等着圣先生”甚至都没有礼节性地说声“你好”。

在这时Cesc才明白过来他就是Fernando的联系人。

“是Cescito（小塞斯克）吗？”他听到圣Iker在电话那头慢吞吞地说道。

“实际上，我叫Cesc，”Cesc听到自己如是回答。他脑子里现在还盘旋着这些烂事—除了自己不断增加的完全出力不讨好的受理官司——这些官司搞得他筋疲力尽，获得的报酬低廉，老天还嫌不够似的——他现在还得受累去充当Fernando社交秘书这个角色。Cesc打算隐藏起自己的怒气，不过完全没有成功。

“倒不是说会不会高兴，不过你这样喊我可能有你有的理由，圣Iker或者圣先生或者管你叫什么，有什么我能够为你效劳的吗？”

“叫我Iker就好。”电话那头发出咯咯地笑声。“Cescito，我打电话给你叨扰到你了么？”

“我叫Cesc（！）。倒是没有。那么Iker，你找我有什么事？”Cesc试着再次压住火。一个小时后他还要开会，在这之前需要复习一遍手头的案件资料。

“你没有跟谁在聊天吧，是不是？正式提醒下。”

“好了。Iker。说重点。”Cesc生气地大声喊道。这么强而有力地呵斥脱口而出令他大吃一惊，忽而在这惊吓里安静下来，Iker在电话那头也是如此。

Cesc没有太放在心上，尤其是看到角落里堆积着的一大摞文件需要到这个星期马上处理完的时候。他不可能要去迎合宠惯一个自以为是的大明星。

Iker看起来毫不在意。Cesc甚至听出了Iker在他交代事情的时候那种开心不已的语调，“Sergio会有两个星期去报到，但不是从下个星期起。他会跟我在一起直到我开始巡回演唱。”

Cesc感觉他根本就不是在告诉，而是吩咐。

“管他呢。还有别的吗？”

“没有了，现在就开始算起了，Cescito。”

“我叫Cesc——”但是他被打断了，这时候Iker的助理重新拿回电话做最后的安排。

当他们通完话，Cesc只是呆坐在办公室思考着到底他妈的怎么回事。显然Iker很善于安排别人这类事情。

当他下午2点的会议到来的时候Cesc还在走神，他还没有设法做好的一点点准备。

 

\---  
chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Fernando拖着Silva去Susie餐厅吃晚饭，在Sergio计划到达之前。Fernando根本就是坐不住，即使他的四肢感觉难受，而且天知道他们俩都累得不想去下厨了。

他们这天早上从田里摘取西红柿，在家里和市场两头奔波。晚上气象预报有雨让Fernando想要提前做好准备。他在耗水量方面是个保守派。他和Silva在农田周围装置雨水收集管道，尽可能收集雨水导入滴灌系统。

他和Silva对种植非常上心，在这三年里努力工作以便能够将家庭传统农业转化为有机经营模式。他们的改革之路还任重道远。但是Fernando一旦下定决心致力在整个农业，他就要做出成绩，他就会全心全意投入事业当中去。

在他的父亲去世以后，Fernando辞去在伦敦穆迪公司的经济师工作。无论是他的哥哥还是姐姐都没有兴趣去经营农场。在几个月的犹豫纠结之后，Fernando发现分析国债数量和市政债券无法令他感到开心，所以他收拾家当结束七年的海外生活，带着两个行李箱，寄送三箱子的书籍，就这么回家了。

两天后，Silva出现了，他来找工作。Fernando将他安置在他父亲几年前将其中一个旧谷仓改装成的客房里。他们精于日常事务，彼此合作默契。不多久，他们已可以在工作结束后相互碰击啤酒瓶或者Silva被邀请参加Fernando在周末主持的扑克会。

在他们的点餐上来后，Fernando借口说要上个洗手间的时候，Silva弯腰进吧台无声地招呼房间尽头的Villa过来。

“你或者Pepe知道Fernando到底发生什么事了吗？他最近表现得好奇怪哦。”

Villa摇摇头，“不清楚，你问过Cesc吗？”

“最近一次我看到他，他正忙着对我吹嘘圣Iker的豪车内部呢。很显然，相当闪眼。”

Villa轻蔑地哼了一下，在吧台下拿出一瓶刚开的酒瓶，给Silva倒上一杯，“某个人送来的刚启封的Wolffer Estates（意大利有名的葡萄酒）。你觉得如何？我不太确定这东西怎么样？”

他靠着吧台盯着Silva迟疑地轻轻嗅闻一番，再小啜一口。Silva把葡萄酒含在舌头里品味一会儿才吞下去。“不算是我喝过的最好的，不过马马虎虎吧。”他对Villa眨了下眼。

这时候Fernando从洗手间走回来，Villa心情好特别慷慨，于是给他也倒了一杯。

Fernando在吧台边挨着Silva，手肘轻推了一下他，“我打算以后来吃饭都要带着你才行——我跟Cesc从来都没有享受过这样的待遇。”

Fernando不认为他曾见过Silva会笑得如此开心。与此同时Villa脸上一阵绯红，小声地嘟囔Fernando真是个讨厌鬼，然后走去招呼刚刚进店的一对情侣。  
他们尽情享用烤土鸡肉、铁板芦笋牛肉、山羊乳干酪、生菜沙拉来喝掉了一瓶葡萄酒。Fernando觉得山羊乳干酪尝起来有点儿酸，记下笔记等早上的时候调整培养。Villa把剩下的两瓶葡萄酒送给他们——并告诉他们这么普通的葡萄酒他不会拿来招待客人的——丢了一盒子腌酸菜给Agger，他是大厨师Pepe的副手，早在制作即食罐头的时候已经累得筋疲力尽了。

在他们手里抱着大包小包往店门走去，大门突然启开，Sergio Ramos和Critiano Ronaldo走进来。Fernando想要抑制住抱怨的呻吟却没有成功。不是因为别的，他还穿着沾满污泥的牛仔工作服，而且他肯定自己闻起来像只山羊——他今天下午出去挤奶了，他得知到他的牲畜工人Kun偷懒没有过来干活。

Fernando俘获Sergio脸上一开始的惊讶，但很快Sergio便隐去表情，匆忙换上笑容，“在这里见到你真有意思啊，雀斑农夫。”

Critiano打量了一眼，伸出手致意，“嘿，Fernando，我是Critiano——高中同学。”

扯淡嘛，Fernando腹诽。他又不蠢。

Fernando跟他握手问候，脑袋尖刻地指了指Sergio，轻而易举地把他们推出门去。“我很愿意留下聊天的，不过我们赶不及了。”

Silva不解地看了一眼Fernando，急匆匆地跟在他身后。

“怎么回事啊？”他爬进卡车副驾驶座里，就发问道。

“没事。”Fernando心烦意乱地咕哝道，他扭开收音机，开始倒车。

那天晚上Fernando无法入眠，他的脑海里全是Sergio Ramos的样子。

 

+++

Fernando适应着后背贴在细沙的凉意，享受着Sergio的嘴唇在大腿内侧的舔吻和Sergio的手钻进他的内裤套弄他肉#根的感觉，Fernando的手停歇在Sergio的头上，贪婪地抓挠着Sergio的头皮。

“我们今天是不是太心急了？”Sergio砸咂嘴，抬起头看着身下的Fernando。当Sergio猛然注意到他们身后沙滩上某样东西时，一时间眼睛突然睁大，交织着惊吓和恐惧的神情。

“操！操！操！”Sergio惊慌失措，仓促爬起来。他发狂地在沙地四周乱抓，拿起他的T恤衫匆匆忙忙胡乱地套到头上。“穿衣服！Fernando。”

Fernando还处于混乱状态，僵坐在地上。“马上！Fernando！”Fernando不再犹豫。

当他结束拉上牛仔裤拉链的动作，Fernando转过身看到Sergio的母亲大发雷霆地从沙地里走向他们。他的腹部在下沉。

“让我来谈。”Sergio命令道。

Fernando忍不住想笑，因为，老实讲，难道Sergio以为他会阻止吗？

“孩子们，”Sergio的母亲向他们问好，她面无表情的脸上是一抹紧绷的笑容。“Sergio，为什么你和你朋友不进屋来，好让我们大家聊一下呢？”

Fernando感到无地自容。他不敢肯定Sergio的母亲看到多少——沙滩和Sergio的别墅有着相当远的距离。但是Fernando敢肯定Sergio的母亲对于他们的所作所为是抱持着体面正派的想法的。Fernando不认为他这辈子何时会像现在这般羞愧过。

当Sergio的母亲在屋里发表关于安全性#爱这尴尬的演说——提到安全套和润滑油，这些词被认为要“充分准备”——只会让难堪困窘成十倍的增长。

然后Fernando听到，“Sergio，难道你不认为你变得难以形容的没教养了吗？你甚至没有给我介绍你的客人。我们可不是这样教育你的啊。”

Sergio反驳道，“我不记得你们有教育多少，不过当然，”Sergio停顿一下，伸手搂过Fernando的肩膀，推着他向前作出介绍，“这是Fernando。”

Fernando从没有听过Sergio用如此任性暴躁的语气说话。而在后面一年他们在Sergio功课最烂的化学课上合作，他有大把机会感受到。不过很快他意识到两个人都过于沉浸在某种诡异的敌对惯性中——比起两人被抓现行，这样的对峙让Fernando更加心烦意乱。

“Fernando Torres，”Sergio更一步说明，“他的父母拥有延伸到路边的高草农场。”

“真的？”现在是Sergio的母亲转过身。她的手指撩拨一束头发，重新靠回厨房的料理台。当她开口问，用一种宠溺的语气说道，“你们如何相识的？”

“Fernando全额奖学金就读Ross高中，与我同校。”

Fernando现在要为这个憎恨Sergio了，在他身上制造如此一个景象，金钱和地位代表一切。尽管，Fernando假设它们确实代表一切，如果足够好运得到他们的话。Fernando甚至没有恨Sergio在意这些，那是他从小就被教育的，在汉普顿这不稀奇。

Fernando憎恨Sergio的是，毕竟是他令他要考虑这样的事情。因为Fernando不得不考虑到他们两人之间要出事，不管会出的什么事情，当他想到这，他知道事情原先就不该发生。他们之间的这整个情况不像是会永远安全的——Fernand没想过他会需要一个退出策略或者成为Sergio与他母亲之间不管玩的是什么游戏的某种牺牲品。

他们只是利用对方来认清一些事情而已，不是吗？

Fernando斥责自己太不明事理。

他含糊地说有事必须得回家了，尽量彬彬有礼地道歉，然后拔腿就跑到车道上，飞奔似的离开这所房子。

当Sergio那个星期后出现在绿色市场，Fernando几乎失手摔掉他从卡车上拿回的粗麻袋装的玉米。见到他确实令他非常的惊讶。

当Fernando询问他在自己走掉之后发生的事，Sergio随意敷衍和他母亲之间的事件。相反地，Sergio邀请Fernando是否愿意工作后来游泳。

Sergio研读着Fernando脸上怀疑的表情，打断Fernando想要问他是不是疯了的说话。

“别担心，他们又出城了，这次是去东京。”

这一次Fernando知道他找不到借口了。他本该知道现在拒绝好过点头答应这件事，然而他还是调转老旧福特卡车开进Sergio家的车道，从工地开车去他家。


	5. Chapter 5

Sergio 在他“服刑”的第一天就迟到了。

他偷偷瞧了一眼Fernando，后者随意把他丢给Silva，自己就朝着其中一个谷仓扬长而去了。这是Sergio在那天看到他的最后一眼。

他则被派去给生菜地除草，给甜菜松土。Silva正打算命令他再多干些活儿，但当他看到Sergio脸上狐疑的表情，他有些吓住了

Sergio出门的时候耽误了一些时间——他还不习惯晚睡之后起个大早。当他们在苏西餐厅吃完早餐，他和Cristiano已经赶往Stephen酒吧喝上几大杯，观看现场表演。Sergio如释重负松了口气，庆幸这样的夜晚没有变成那种狂野不羁到处有人发酒疯的情形，如果Iker在的话，那简直不得安宁。Sergio没有意识到他有时候是多么怀念平民的生活。

并不是说过去几周跟Iker过得不好。即使他忙于筹备他的巡回演出，Iker还是尽心尽力抽出时间陪伴Sergio。Sergio忍不住想有些事情就听天由命，顺其自然吧。

尤其是昨天天刚亮，Iker就把他叫醒，因为再过几个小时他就要赶飞机去伦敦，他坐直身子逗弄在睡梦中的Sergio。

在Iker一边轻柔抚摸他的脸颊，还向前摇摆他的脚趾的时候，Sergio醒了过来。“起来了，宝贝，亲爱的，好好地上我吧。”他在Sergio的耳朵边小声说。

Sergio吓住了。Sergio一只手就能够数得出Iker恳求他去上他的次数。而且，就像现在，Iker要在上位。在Iker吸住他的粗壮用力地碾磨时Sergio脑袋空空一无所措，Sergio仅仅是咬住嘴唇，设法找到节奏配合他的移动。

 

他在这天的大部分时间都在脑海里回味昨天早上的韵事，来驱散他所被分派工作的那份无聊感。Sergio没有无精打采——他不会自己表现得懒散，整天无所事事，游手好闲，不管有些人会怎么评论他。工作并不难做，他设法在太阳落山前一个小时完成Silva交代他的所有事情。

Silva轻拍他的肩膀，告诉他明天早上7点报到。

Sergio那晚累倒在床上，一夜无梦。

Sergio第二天又迟到了，第三天也是。在第四天他又迟到的时候，Fernando终于爆发再次找他谈话了。

自从来到农场的第一个早上他就再没有见过Fernando。Sergio接受到的指导都来自Silva，而且跟他一起吃午饭，还陪他满城去送货。Sergio发现他挺平易近人，三两下就可以相互混熟，发展成为笑成一团的朋友关系。

“哦，Fernando，别说了，”Silva打断Fernando严厉咆哮着时间观念和责任心的说话，以及“现实世界里行为处事是怎么样的。”

Silva朝Fernando翻了翻白眼，示意Sergio跟着他，“好了嘛，你在后面空地还有一些耕地要翻作呢。”

Sergio瞧着Fernando怒不可遏的眼神里还带着怀疑的神情。“你打算让他开拖拉机？难道你已经忘记上一次他驾驶这玩意儿的情形了吗？”

Silva对Fernando挥挥手表示放心，“我打包票他会好好干的。如果说来有什么事情的话，倒是你今早上看着好像是喝多了的样子，昨晚上有什么开心的事情吗？”

听Silva现在提起，Sergio才注意到Fernando确实看起来穿戴有些糟糕。Fernando眉头蹙起，脸颊绯红。他对他们俩投去警告意味的眼神就匆忙离开了。

Silva开心地笑了，径直地带着Sergio去设备库。“他活该。我是偶然碰到某个光着身子的笨蛋今早上在厨房里，我进去的时候甚至都不懂得遮掩一下。”

Sergio小声地笑出来，忽略了心里的刺痛。“谁啊？”

“谁知道呢？我怀疑Fernando未必知道。他经常在我回去煮咖啡之前把他们踢出门。尽管他相当的漂亮性感，真任性。”

Sergio好奇着他想象着Fernando和某个英俊的陌生人滚床单让他觉得欲火焚身是否正常。在他更加小心翼翼地思索时，Silva拉开设备仓库的大门，带着Sergio走向那辆模样很熟悉的拖拉机。

“我肯定你还记得你的老朋友吧。”Silva边说边挥了个手势让Sergio爬上去。Sergio有点犹豫。

“快点，Sergio，我不能整天待在这里。我还要帮Fernando去喂山羊直到Kun从他的锁骨骨折中痊愈归来，还得几个月呢。”

Sergio不认识谁是Kun，而且他对饲养山羊一窍不通。老实说，他不介意如果他永远都不懂的话。

他认真地倾听Silva解释如何操控犁耙，如何隔离种植行间距以及如何耕犁土地的深度。然后Sergio转动钥匙，驾驶拖拉机开向北边的土地，要不Silva有可能会改主意让他去喂山羊的。

+

“你好，小塞克。”

Cesc一头黑线，哀怨地呻吟。他并非故意这样，但是他有一大摞的上诉案件要在今天结束前在法院结案，很多案子仍然是悬而未决。

“你好，Iker。我有没有任何机会阻止你那么称呼我呢？”

“非常地没有希望耶，小塞克。”Iker把“克”字发音拉得好长，感觉像是永世那么长。

Cesc无奈地等待着他说完话才发问，字正腔圆地问：“这次我能帮你什么忙吗？”

Cesc并非不感到开心，就某种奇怪的方式来说，他甚至是Iker的雷达容易发现的猎物。他总是那种非常钟爱Iker的肆无忌惮的人，而且认为他的歌曲不可否认地非常适合翩翩起舞。

“就是想要确认看看农场的事情是不是一切顺利？”Iker说道。

“难道你没有人盯着看的吗？”

“没人像你这样的令我开心。小塞克。”Iker对他满意地呵呵笑。

 

Cesc笑了。他实在忍不住。他真是要投降了。“是，一切都很顺利。Sergio服役的两个星期里没有发生意外——至少在他们纠正了Sergio惯性迟到之后。自从他搬去农场后，习惯改善好多了。一开始Fernando对这做法不是很欢迎，不过Silva设法让他们和平相处了。”Cesc意识到自己在漫无目的瞎聊时就住嘴了。

“啊，所以我才没有在他们父母那里看到他。让他乖乖的，告诉他有空的时候打电话给我，小塞克。”

之后便是电话的嘟嘟声。

Cesc死命地盯着电话机。他难以相信自己刚刚被差遣来使唤去，然后就挂电话了。当他回过神，简直是要气得冒烟。

Iker绝对是那种气得人吐血的行家里手。


	6. Chapter 6

Fernando几乎恍惚失神了，当Silva告诉Fernando他已邀请Sergio搬到农场的客房来住，以便继续进行社区服役。

“操，Fernando，我不能每天干坐着到十点半，才看到他来到这里——我们有太多工作需要完成。至少如果他在这里，他不会惹太多麻烦。”

“我肯定他能够解决的。”Fernando反咬一口。

“好啊。那么我肯定你不会介意牺牲半天工作日来等他，或者安排工作让他保持忙碌，还有指导他那些养护常识咯？”Silva手里有王牌，他就知道。

这天晚些时候，Silva搬到了主卧室，而Sergio家的司机带来了六个大行李箱子。

+

Sergio在旧谷仓已经住了一个星期了。Fernando认为他终于习惯眼前这番景象：当他偶然在那里撞见Sergio的时候，那家伙几乎一丝不挂，只穿着名师设计的定制紧身内裤，踩着一双拖鞋，仰靠在水槽边品尝着咖啡，在厨房的窗户前特别的扎眼。

Fernando清了清嗓子。Sergio吓了一跳，转头送他一个大大的露出白牙的微笑，“早上好。”

他留意到Fernando视线在自己差不多赤裸的身上流连忘返，他没有出声。Fernando注意到他结实俊美的手臂和后背上下都布满一系列的纹身。他好奇Sergio如何保持这么健康的古铜色——在农场里过了三个星期，Sergio居然躲过了Fernando每个夏天都遭受的农夫特有的可怕黝黑色。

“我猜不到你会起得那么早。”Fernando终于说话了。

“那个嘛，只是我众多隐性天赋之一而已。”Sergio得意的挤了下眼睛，小抿一口他的咖啡。

“还包括故意损坏，非法入侵和酒后驾车等，对吧？”Fernando脱口而出。

Sergio有些瑟缩，“就那一晚而已，Fernando。”

“我不敢打包票你已经懂事了，Sergio。瞧瞧你的生活。”

Sergio平静地在台面放下他的空咖啡杯子，沉着地回击：“我的生活怎么样你知道什么，Fernando？自从我来到这里，你甚至都没有问过我一个问题，或者除了一些嘲笑，没跟我说过其他话。”

Fernando估不到Sergio居然如此直接。他呆在原地东拼西凑一个适当的回复，而Sergio已经摔门而出回到他的客房。

+

（跳回回忆中）

他们在Sergio的卧室里起床，Sergio抚摸着Fernando上周在前臂弄的新纹身的轮廓。

“为什么是小王子？（"por qoui le petit prince?"）”Sergio的法语发音如此精巧优美，Fernando都想要沉溺其中了。

Fernando脸红，“我妈妈每个夏天都会给我们读这本书——我们所有人裹着毛毯，跑到玉米地里，抬头仰望那些星星，想要找到哪一个会是他的星球。”这听起来很傻，当这是Fernando众多珍视的传统之一。

他难以忽略Sergio脸上笼罩着阴郁的表情。Fernando感觉跟Sergio谈起自己这么私密的事情已经足够不自在了。但是当Sergio攀爬到他的身上吻遍他的全身上下的时候，那些不自在一会儿就全部消失无踪了。

“我不愿意你为那家伙纹身。”Sergio对着他小腹赤裸的皮肤咕哝着，那里因为潮热的汗水和干黏的精液混合而黏糊糊的。

Fernando观察着他的手臂忍不住笑了，他在那儿留下了刺目明亮的永久不变的标记。“我也是。这是我姐姐一份迟到的生日礼物。她一整个夏天都在念叨着——她上周终于攒够钱的。”

一种难受的沉默降临在两人之间。Sergio撤回身，想要说些什么。Fernando读不懂他眼里的表情。他也不想要的这样，于是他更加抱紧Sergio，让不安都融化在深深的吻中。

稍后当他们穿好衣服，朝厨房走去，Sergio家的管家Rosa坐在那儿无所事事地翻阅着一本老旧的建筑图集复印本。当她瞧见Sergio，她露齿而笑，充满了慈爱和柔情。Fernando看到Sergio也回以同样的笑容。

她询问两人是不是饿了，Sergio点点头。她在中间柜子匆匆拿出某些干酪盘，这时候Sergio学校里最好的两位朋友Cris和Ricardo闹哄哄地闯进了厨房里。

“嘿，老弟，我们一直打算找你，一整……”Cristiano急刹住脚，当他瞥见Fernando站在Sergio身旁，在厨房的料理台边。“雀斑小农夫在这儿有何贵干？”Fernando听得出Cristiano语气里的嘲讽，他低下头盯着大理石台面的花纹。

“噢，他只是过来给Rosa送蔬菜的，是不是，Fernando？”听得出Sergio的声音很痛苦，但是Fernando却不准自己看他一眼。

Fernando跳下厨房专用的搁脚凳，“没错。”他说道，声音里的怒气已接近爆发的边缘。他想要狠揍Sergio一顿，然而他只是快步走向门口。

“我还要回农场去，再见吧大家。”

Fernando爬进卡车的时候几乎发泄般对自己拳打脚踢。Sergio追着他跑出来，大声喊叫着求他等一等，然而Fernando已经开车到半道上了，他没有回头。

+

Sergio有些手足无措，当他在晚上的扑克会出现的时候。Silva邀请他去的，一直跟他确保他会非常受欢迎的。

坦白地说，Sergio对这邀请非常感激。他实在感觉空虚无聊透了。他过去跟着Cristiano出去玩几次，被父母拉着参加一些慈善聚会和香槟酒会。他也宅在住所里，很长一段时间都是看着糟糕的电视节目，还被八卦杂志各种炒作。他甚至带着Eduardo，他父亲的贴身管家，搬出他的画画颜料，开始创作新系列的风景画——主要是农场周边不同的景致。

不过大部分时间里，Sergio都没有去接听Iker的电话以及回绝他的父母亲无休止地想要找他进行关于他未来的谈话。他们都在试图劝说他投身到家族事业里。这实在令Sergio哭笑不得，什么家族事业？他从没看到他或者他的父母亲，如果不是绝非必要，连根手指都不愿动一动。

他母亲只会叹气说什么，她是多么期望Sergio被送到哥伦比亚大学，在经济学方面多多用功，用心在生意贸易里，而不是去搞什么画画。Sergio永远不会把那些话听完。他母亲依旧拿这些来责备他，而他父亲永远不会放过机会斥责他总有一天他会在这条道上犯错的。他总是不停唠叨经营他们的证券投资是多么艰难， 坐在家族上市石油公司的董事会上也远不是Sergio想象的那般容易。

还有关于Iker，没错，Sergio把约会拖延了，不是吗？

Sergio在厨房看到Fernando一个人在那里，用力地打开一瓶啤酒，然后拿出一碗新鲜采摘的樱桃放到桌子中间。“嘿，扑克会还进行着吧？”

Fernando被吓了一跳，但马上就镇定下来。“我得知你会加入我们。”

Silva旋风般走下楼梯，欢乐地大声说道：“没错，我邀请他的。我想他有那么多钱才不会介意输给我们农夫呢。”

Sergio没有错过Fernando对Silva投去的瞪视。

“那么跟我们讲讲圣Iker吧，”Pepe哄着喝下三瓶啤酒，几小时后Sergio面前一堆的薯条也快光了。Pepe今晚上特别的兴奋，Villa和Silva差不多要喝趴下了，Fernando还在强撑，即使他的牌已经爆了。即使如此，他的牌玩得比Sergio好多了。

Sergio看着周围齐刷刷投注在身上的四双眼睛，紧张地吞了吞口水；“你们想知道什么呢？”

Pepe大笑，“不如你开始从基本的比如——”

“妈蛋，”Villa打断他，“我想要知道他到底有没有穿过真的衣服。”

Silva掌击在Villa的肩膀上，Villa就势转身对他露出羞怯的笑容。当他耸耸肩膀跟Silva解释的时候，眼里透着亮光，“嘿，我只是问他我们全他妈都想弄明白的事情而已啊。”

Sergio忍不住笑出声来。他倚靠在椅子里，鼓励他们继续。“继续，继续，全都说出来。别停下。”

问题如密集的炮火瞬间快速轰炸过来。

“他在格莱美上骑着的狮子真的在后台袭击人了吗？”

“他的父母真的是马戏团演员吗？”

“他的豪车像塞斯克说的那样闪闪发亮吗？”

“他在他的鸡鸡上弄了个纹身是真的吗？”最后的问题出自Fernando。

“不，是吧，大概是，真的。”他转身看着Fernando，后者的脸颊红了一大片。

“是什么？”Silva问，打断了他们之间的凝视。

“Iker喜欢把它当成‘指示’，”Sergio顿了下，希望自己没有透露太多。但是看起来Fernando厨房饭桌周围坐着的人没人像是会把他出卖给小报的，所以他接着解释道，“意思是，‘把嘴巴放在这儿’”。

他们都爆发一阵大笑，Villa是笑得最大声的那个。“我觉得我开始重新喜欢他了。”

在每个人都离开后，Silva跑出谷仓帮Villa装载几箱子的蔓越豆子放到他的卡车尾箱，Sergio帮忙Fernando收拾餐桌上丢弃的空啤酒瓶子和厨房料理台。

“换个口味真不错。谢谢你邀请我。我真的很喜欢你的朋友们。”

Fernando当要回话的时候不禁笑了，“不是我邀请的你。”

Sergio打算用某种自作聪明的观点回击他，Fernando在他开口前继续说，“不过我很高兴你能来，而且玩得很愉快。实际上，我们确实需要新的牌友。塞斯克这个夏天要处理的案子简直没法控制了。也许你过来的时候，可以坐他的位置。”

Sergio知道这是他从Fernando那里得到的近乎于邀请了。“好的。”

他们打扫完厨房，Fernando困倦地看看周围，“我该上床睡觉了，明天早上要早起。实际上，Silva在早上必须把我从床上拖出来才行了。”

“我敢肯定Silva自己明天起床都够困难的了，在他和Villa今晚上出去过夜之后。”

Fernando脸上皱成一团，还处于茫然混沌中。“啊？”

Sergio忍不住笑话Fernando还糊里糊涂的。“我今天早就把蔓越莓豆子送过去了，Fernando。”

Fernando的眉毛惊讶地跳起来，“真的？”然后恍然大悟，“哦！”

 

沉默了一会儿，Fernando害羞地看向他，承认道，“我有时候有些木头脑袋。即使事情正在我眼前发生都没看出来。”

Sergio有种感觉，他们谈论的已经不再是Villa和Silva的事情了。


	7. Chapter 7

“拜托，别这样，Fernando。我不是那个意思，你知道的。”Sergio拼命哀求着Fernando，试图得到他的原谅。

Cristiano和Ricardo在没有看到Fernando送来的蔬菜，却看到了满脸沮丧、眼眶湿润的Sergio孤身一人回来之后，似乎明白了些什么。

“你为什么不告诉我们呢？”Ricardo问道。Sergio睁开一只眼睛瞥了他一眼作为回答。

“我们并不会介意你是不是个同性恋，Sergio”Cristiano坐在Sergio的另一边插话道。他们并排坐在被余晖映照着的泛着点点金黄的海滩上，遥望着眼前那边波光粼粼的海面，看着夕阳慢吞吞地落下，缓缓地沉浸在了他们身后那排树林的倒影里，终于消失不见。“不过…说真的，我原以为你在挑选男人方面会有更好的品味的。你怎么会看上雀斑小农夫呢？”

Sergio毫不客气地瞪了他一眼。“怎么？Fernando哪里不好么？”

“他？他除了能做个书呆子，做个农夫之外，他还能干点什么？你们毫无共同之处。他没什么社交技能，浑身上下也找不出一丝时尚细胞——当然，这还得是在他那可怜兮兮的钱包能够负担得起时尚的情况下才可以这么说。

“去你妈的，你个混蛋。Fernando比你强多了！”Sergio差点冲过去打了Cristiano。可…直到这天晚上他把自己锁在卧室里时，才意识到，对Cris说的这句话，他似乎更应该对自己说。

第二天早晨，Sergio在市场上找到了Fernando，可怜巴巴地恳求着他的宽恕。显然，Fernando并不想原谅Sergio，他一直躲躲闪闪地试图回避。

“我们要去Calvin Klein的房子里开Party，今晚那里没有人，他的孩子们都不在家。你为什么不愿意和我们一起去呀？Cris和Ricky都很想多了解了解你呢。”这不是在撒谎，实际上，是这天早晨的早些时候那两人来道歉，Sergio趁机动用他所了解他们俩的所有小秘密来威胁他们的达成交易罢了。

Fernando厌恶地皱起了脸，不耐烦地说道：“谢谢，不过我想不必了。我今晚有其他的安排。”他侧过身体，从Sergio身边挤了过去，搬着另外一箱子西红柿爬上皮卡车车厢，。

“好吧…那么明天呢？明天你有时间吗？”Sergio知道，他的声音一定听上去很绝望，是的，事实上，他真的很绝望。巨大的不安感正笼罩着他，这是一种他之前从未感知过的情绪。他被这股浓烈的不安压得简直透不过气。

他带着祈求的目光看着Fernando，看着他把那箱子西红柿放好，看着他抬起手，擦了擦布满了汗水的额头。Fernando的脸色变得很难看，他开口对Sergio说道：“Sergio，够了，别再说了。”

Sergio吞了吞口水，似乎觉得这么做就可以将他满满的不安也咽下去似的，他只觉得这份不安正像玻璃碴子似的凌迟着他的喉咙，一刀接着一刀，留下骇人的、血淋淋的痕迹。他试图挤出一个笑容，虽然他知道，他一定笑得比哭还难看，他尽可能地，让自己的声音里沾上些愉悦的色彩，像讲着玩笑话一样说道：“Fernando，不要欲擒故纵哦，你明知道，我已经对你够感兴趣的了。”

Fernando从皮卡的一侧跳下来，搬过来一箱紫甘蓝递给正在等候的他的父亲。“好吧，那我们就直说了吧。我们都想把我们之间的狗屁事情扯清楚。而事到如今，我想，已经够清楚的了。我们不是同一个世界的人，Sergio。我们…就到此为止吧。”

直到一只苍蝇停在了他的舌头上，Sergio才意识到自己的嘴巴正因为震惊而张得老大。他看着Fernando转过身，疾步走回了喧闹的市场里，那人一次也没有回头，只留给了他轻轻卷起的尘土和满满一腹的绝望。

当他回到家的时候，他发现他的母亲正在厨房里等着他。

“Sergio宝贝，收拾下你那些舒适的夏装，我们今天下午要出发去圣巴特。”

三天后，Fernando的母亲不幸死于一场车祸。

三周后，Sergio从加勒比海回到了家里。当他前去Fernando家吊唁的时候，Fernando的姐姐告诉他，Fernando已经离开家里去了英国，并且，他将会留在那里，和他的姑姑一起生活，也会在那里完成他剩余的学业。Sergio难以置信地眨着眼睛，仿佛无法接受这个事实似的。Fernando的姐姐将Sergio送出门口前，撕下一小片纸，匆忙地写下了弟弟的新地址，对Sergio挤出一个遗憾的的笑容 。

Sergio花了两周的时间打算给Fernando写信，可最终，他却只寄了一张Georgica Pond的明信片给他。在明信片的背面，Sergio小心翼翼地写着一句话：“对于你母亲的事，我感到很遗憾。”其他的一切他打算要跟Fernando倾诉听起来已经是苍白无力和毫无意义了，非常像他现在的感受。

Sergio从来没有收到过回信。

+

“你是养成了定期要给我打电话的习惯了吗？”当他第三次接到Iker打来的电话的时候，Cesc觉得他不得不这么问问了。

“这要取决于我对你的兴趣能维持多久了，小塞克。”

这一次，Cesc挂断了电话。

+

在美国独立日之前的这个周三晚上，Sergio惊讶地发现Iker竟然坐在客屋里等他回来。

过去的一个月，他在农场里实在是太忙了，以致于…他差点就忘记了Iker之前就被邀请了，要在梅西百货每年独立日都会举行的盛大烟火表演里作为重量级嘉宾出场呢。这就解释了，Iker此时为何会出现在这里，而不是在亚洲的中国或是别的什么地方进行着他的世界巡演之旅了。

“你一直在躲着我的电话，”Iker起身走到Sergio面前，吻了吻他的脸颊轻声责备道。

Sergio刚刚从一整天的忙碌中抽出身来。Fernando和Silva显然发现他有足够的能力来承担农场的CSA工作（Community Support Agriculture，社区支持农业）。所以，这一整个下午的大部分时间里他都被安排在城镇里跑订单。他驾驶着那辆旧的、非自动档的、档位还老旧得超级难操作的皮卡车，穿梭于令人恼火的交通中，在一阶阶楼梯上来来回回的搬运货物…Sergio相当地确定，Iker一定不会放过他身上那股儿汗臭味的。

他果然如此。“来吧，小宠物。你可以在淋浴的时候来尽情地表达一下究竟你对我有多么思念。”

Sergio太累了，懒得与他争辩了。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早晨，Fernando惊讶地发现，近乎赤裸的圣卡西正坐在他的厨桌边吃着桃子。他几乎什么也没穿，除了一条内裤，一条Fernando所见过的最紧身、最闪闪发亮的内裤。他觉得，这条内裤的表面大概是镶了一层宝石吧。不过…当Fernando想到这来回的摩擦会有多么不舒服的时候，便觉得，它似乎也并没有那么好看了。

“我想在这个周末把Sergio带回到城里去。“

“好呀，“Fernando说道，因为这的确是件好事，真的，难道不是么？他不是很确定，他和这个在黎明时分出现在他厨房里的整个身体有98%的部分都赤裸着的流行巨星之间将会发生一段怎样的对话。

“Fernando，你真是个好人，顺便说一句，你的桃子真好吃。”他带着赞许的目光看了眼Fernando，那人正用后背对着他，似乎是尴尬地不敢正眼瞧他似的。这时Iker才意识到，此刻的自己仅仅只穿了件内裤…

Iker咯咯地笑了起来，Fernando不知所措地涨红了脸。

“别介意，”Iker安抚他道。“你知道的，这都只是为了表演。”

Silva跌跌撞撞地走进了厨房，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。他晃晃悠悠地开始列起了于独立日那天将要在农场举行的一年一度的中夏丰收节之前所需要完成的事情清单。咖啡喝到一半的时候，他才发现圣卡西也坐在桌边…

他噗嗤的一声，将整口咖啡都喷了出来，溅得到处都是，包括圣卡西。Fernando赶紧站了起来，急忙抓了卷纸巾，一边递了些给Iker，一边上上下下地擦拭着被溅到的其他地方。

“很高兴认识你，我可是你的超级粉丝呢！”Silva在道过歉后，尖叫着说道。

“我想说…如果我们想要做朋友的话，你恐怕得把这个看到我就要喷东西的条件反射改改了。”

Silva兴奋地涨红了脸，蹦蹦跳跳地跑出了厨房，嘴里还咕哝着些“我要去洗个澡…”之类的话。

“我并不知道你们在这个周末还有一件这么重要的活动。Sergio他需要留下来帮忙吗？”Iker看起来相当的沮丧。

Fernando只好摇了摇头。

+

Sergio陪着Iker出席了他的音乐会。Iker的新单曲《Be TrueTo You》公然剽窃了Madonna的《Express Yourself》。不过，Sergio认为这并不是很重要。比起他的音乐才能，人们显然更加痴迷于Iker本身的魅力，况且他也并不否认，这首歌的hook部分相当得美妙动听（hook是指一首歌里最吸引人的部分，一般情况下是指副歌部分）。而且，Iker在圆满完成了多场世界巡演、盛装出席了那些无休止的记者招待会和确保了恒定的Twitter以及Facebook的更新频率之余，还能够抽出时间来创作出这张新专辑…Sergio对此真是既惊讶又敬佩。

演出顺利地进行着。Iker的服装也总是能够深受粉丝们的喜爱，呃…虽然他穿的东西并不多。舞台上的Iker打扮得像一只美国国旗，他从头到脚都被涂满着条纹和星星，某位天才服装设计师甚至还在他的小弟弟那里给他设计了一个类似于旗杆形状的东西。哦天啊，Sergio真的很想知道，那些网络媒体是怎么做到播出了这些演出而没有因为过分黄暴而被罚款的。但是，如果真的有人能够摆脱掉这样的责罚，那人也确实非Iker莫属了。

演出结束后，Iker将除了Sergio之外的所有人都赶出了化妆间。Sergio坐了下来，静静地看着Iker卸妆。Iker突然抬起了脸，在镜子中，他们的眼神悄然相汇…Sergio这才注意到，Iker的眼神是那么的空洞，他整个人看上去脱力而且憔悴。Sergio觉得他似乎应该做些什么来安慰安慰他，可是他又不知道究竟能做点什么。Sergio能感觉得到，他们都不太开心。一次又一次地回避他们之间的问题，似乎让他们的状况变得更糟了…

Iker给了他一个温柔的微笑，接着，起身坐在了Sergio的旁边。他抬起手，轻轻抚上了Sergio的脸颊，淡淡地叹了口气。

“小宠物，我们先不去考虑那些烦心的事情，好吗？”

Sergio觉得，此刻他简直爱死了Iker。

+

Fernando拽着一个女人摇摇晃晃地走出了酒吧，那个女人有着古铜色的皮肤、深褐色的头发和一双可爱的杏仁形状的眼睛…Fernando才没有觉得她有那么一点点地像Sergio，他才不要承认…此刻，他有多么希望自己身下的人是他…

Silva独自一人完美地举办了这一次的丰收节。

+

七月份剩下的日子也就这么暧暧昧昧地过去了…在劳动节前的这段日子里，Fernando和Silva给Sergio安排了一些相对耗时但又不算太重要的工作。让Fernando惊讶的是…他发觉：当Sergio用心地去对待工作的时候，竟然也可以是一名能够吃苦耐劳的好员工…

所以，他惊喜地发现，他可以安排Sergio去拿将要被用做拖拉机燃料的Susie餐厅炒菜时所用过的油，也可以安排Sergio在前往绿色市场布置摊位的途中去找Villa的母亲拿刚刚制作完成的一批新果酱。

更令他惊讶的是…这天晚上，他竟然发现Sergio正待在厨房里，地板和橱柜上都堆满了番茄，几口大锅正在炉子上咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡…

“这里发生了什么事？”他有些怯怯地问道。

Sergio转过身来，笑得阳光灿烂地看着他说道。“Rosa教了我一种贮存西红柿的方法。因为它们的成熟速度要比销售速度快好多，所以我想着，按照Rosa教我的方法做一批西红柿罐头出来。希望你不会介意。”

介…介意？Fernando只顾着目瞪口呆，哪有功夫介意！

Fernando一阶阶地上着楼梯，正想着今天晚上要看完那本早就过了归还期限的书，然后早点睡觉，可却忽然被厨房里的一声巨响打算了思绪，紧接着，事发地点又传来了一连串轻轻的咒骂声…Fernando正打算转身下楼去看个究竟，却听见了Sergio扯着嗓子对他喊道：“别担心，Fernando，没事，我会把它们清理干净！”

第二天早上，当他来到厨房时，他发现这里已经被打扫地光洁如初。满满的一整箱西红柿罐头正被放在窗台上冷却。

Fernando不得不掐了掐自己，以确保他这不是在做梦。

+

“你想让我做什么？”Cesc窒息着问道。

“辞去你的工作，来为我工作吧。我的律师毫无用处。而且，每次我打电话的时候，你的声音都听上去不太开心，这明显是你那份工作所造成的，那么现在，我可以给你一份令人愉悦的工作，你觉得怎么样呀，小家伙？”Iker耐心地解释着，就好像这是世界上最显而易见的事情一样。

“呵呵，你就没有想过，或许我从来都听起来不太开心，是因为我正在和你讲话吗？”Cesc反驳道。

“那是不可能的，”Cesc几乎可以透过电话看到Iker那副傻笑的模样。

“来吧，小塞克，跟着我混有肉吃，我甚至可以给你安排一个秘书，这样一来你就可以连电话都用不着自己接听了。”

Cesc简直想要满怀着挫败感地尖叫！他“哐”地一声摔了听筒。

+

一天晚上，Sergio说服了Fernando和Silva来到Georgica pond游泳。Fernando一开始看上去有些犹豫，但在Silva答应了之后便也不再坚持了。

可Silva最终还是没能成为一个好伙伴儿…当他们到达目的地的时候，Villa已经在泳池里一圈一圈地游着泳了，所以…重色轻友的Silva立刻就抛下了Fernando，跟着Villa游了起来。

“你看看他们，哼哼，我说过的吧”他们挨着彼此，在沙滩上坐了下来，Sergio用手肘轻轻地推了推Fernando说道。

“是的，你说对了。难不成还想要什么奖励嘛？”Fernando笑道。Sergio很喜欢看他笑，一直以来，都很喜欢看他笑。他好想靠过去，好想轻轻地戳一戳他脸颊上的小酒窝，好想用指尖细细地轻抚过他眼角淡淡的皱纹，好想…

“那也得看礼物是什么了，”Sergio冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“不要得了便宜还卖乖哦，Sergio，”Fernando笑着对他警告道。

“说正经地，在这样的晚上，你难道不应该是在某个令人难以忍受的豪华夜总会里跳着舞或是别的什么嘛？”Fernando一边问着，一边故作悠闲地在沙滩上画起画来。

Sergio只能无奈地叹了口气。他并没有对Fernando的想法表示惊讶，毕竟，每个人都那么想。可不能否认的是，他一直在试图改变。难道Fernando认为，他真的喜欢大晚上的捣鼓番茄罐头吗？或者是，在蔬菜的周供应量下降的时候，他主动地去找那些小老太太们闲聊，真的是件特别有趣的事儿吗？

Fernando似乎看透了他的想法，所以，他轻轻地把手放在了Sergio的小手臂上。“抱歉，我不是那个意思。这个夏天你真的帮了我们很多，特别是在Kun走了以后。事实证明，这整件事情都比我一早所设想的要好得多得多。”

他转过脸，满怀期待地看着Sergio。Sergio觉得，自己的心脏在这一刻是那么的满足。他站了起来，接着，又伸出手拉起了Fernando。

“来吧。我们下水吧。不要告诉我你不要哦，Fernando，你臭死了。”

游完泳之后，他们并排躺在了沙滩上，Sergio问起了Fernando为什么会在他父亲去世后同意接手这个农场。“我总以为…你还是有点讨厌它的。”

Fernando沉默了片刻之后，才轻轻地答道：“我年轻些的时候，的确很讨厌它。我的父亲死后，我曾经以为，我最多只会经营一年，之后便肯定会厌恶地把它卖掉。可是…渐渐地，我发现我好像真的喜欢上了它。它是那么得平和又宁静，与世无争地，单单只与广袤的土地相接。虽然我知道这听起来很老套，但是我真的喜欢这种感觉…知道我的食物从哪里来，还可以将这些食物分享给周围邻居的这种感觉。我喜欢它的纯粹，一种只由泥土、种子、水和阳光所构成的纯粹。真的，没有什么能比这些更加简单又美好了。”

Sergio转过身，静静地凝望着他，带着他所能露出的、最真诚的笑容。

“这听起来真美好。”

没错。这听起来，比Sergio所听过的任何话语都要更加美好。


	9. Chapter 9

当Cesc突然出现在他们的周末扑克会时，整个人一副失魂落魄的样子。他的衣服皱巴巴的，眼睛红通通的。Fernando看得出他还在哭泣。

Fernando跑到酒柜，给Cesc倒了满满一平底杯威士忌，招呼他到农舍饭桌的空位上坐下。

“发生什么事情了？你真是糟透了。”Pepe没看出个所以然，于是问。

“我输掉了那个分区的案子。然后Guardiola炒了我。他说我不是个好人选。”

Fernando在他背后来回踱步，桌边的其他人配合着一脸沮丧，像是自己被打劫了似的。只有Sergio像是没事人的置之度外。

Sergio小心翼翼地举起手来，看起来是出于好意的，“我可以告诉你所有我被逮捕的记录，如果能够帮得上忙的话。”

Cesc悲痛地双手捂脸。

“老天爷。最糟糕的事情是，我唯一的工作机会是要给你的疯狂男友打工了。”

Cesc见他没有回答，抬起头期待地看着Sergio。过了一会儿，Sergio才反应过来，Cesc是在跟他说话。

“哦，你是说Iker！”Sergio随口道，“他已经不再是我男朋友了。”

“什么？你是什么意思？”Silva喊道。Fernando感谢Silva的脱口而出，因为他可不想当那个提问者。

“嗯，我们现在谈论的是Cesc的事情吧？”Sergio试图转移目标。

“不行。我坚持，而且我希望你狠狠地甩了他，最好是在路边或者肮脏的旅馆里，因为我起码能够得到一些安慰。那人实在太气人了。”Cesc坚持说。

Fernando忍不住笑出声来。他注意到Sergio飞快地看了他一眼，才转头看向Cesc。

“帮不到你哦，Cesc。大家都是讲文明的成年人啊。”

Villa打破了这帮人尴尬的沉默时刻。“那么，你打算接下那份工作吗？”

Cesc盯着他看，好像他长了三只眼睛似的。“我当然不会接受。”

然后Cesc控制不住又嚎啕大哭起来。

Fernando想不起还能说些什么，他跑上楼去把国庆日剩下的烟火归拢归拢。他招呼大家所有人都坐到皮卡车后厢，带着他们一路开去农场的东北区。Pepe自告奋勇地逗乐活跃气氛。不一会儿，Cesc重新绽开了笑容，跟着大家高声欢呼和歌唱。Fernando伸出手搂着Cesc的肩膀，把他拉进怀里。

在他们头顶之上是繁星闪耀的苍穹，烟花纷纷炸开坠落，五彩缤纷的绚烂光芒照耀下，Fernando没有漏过Sergio对他投来的温暖笑意，他感到心跳在骤然加速。

+

Sergio邀请他们所有人过来参加他的父母亲举办的劳动节募捐会。Sergio觉得父母打扮着乐善好施的慈善家模样，他们的募捐会其实只是想展示他们的精美古董瓷器和修葺一新的豪宅罢了。

自从他完成他的社区劳役已经过去一个星期了。Sergio努力尝试找不同的事情来充实他的生活，他在城里的公寓和乡下的汉普顿两头来来回回地奔忙。他无所谓最终会去哪里，因为他只有一处地方会去，跟着Fernando和Silva一起下农场干活，管理高山草场。

当Sergio看到Fernando在后花园径直向他走来，小腹感觉一阵翻滚，尾随Fernando过来的还有Silva和Villa。他无法控制，不停地想起他们昨晚上一起回到农场的场景。

当他运送完一批货品去Moutauk后回到农场，他直奔主屋去找Fernando，只看到Silva和Villa正坐在门廊上喝啤酒。

“他去农场的东北边了。”在Sergio撬开一瓶啤酒盖后，Silva向他提起来。Silva在身边的六只装箱子里拿起另外一瓶啤酒递给Sergio，“最好给他也拿一瓶吧。”

Fernando躺在放置在草地的一张毛毯上，仰望天上的星星。当他看到Sergio的脸庞出现眼前的景象里，他露出了笑容。

“介意我加入吗？”Sergio询问道，但没有等到回答，已经一屁股坐到他身边的毛毯上。身边的男人只能哼哼表示同意了。

他们静静地躺在彼此身边，只有晚风穿过附近玉米地轻轻摇曳着枝杆发出的沙沙声，营造出一片惬意安宁，相当催人入睡。

“你在找他吗？”

Fernando于是转身看着他，Sergio惊讶地屏住的呼吸积攒在喉咙里。在午夜的清风里，眼前的Fernando看起来是那么超凡脱俗，微微发亮的皮肤和耀眼夺目的头发。

“谁？”他迷惑地问Sergio。

“小王子（le petit prince）。”

“哦。”一阵沉默在彼此间横亘着。Sergio几乎已经为造成这样的窘境要开口道歉了。

但接着，“没，还没找到。”

Sergio坐起来喝了一小口啤酒，这时候Fernando丢来的问题猝不及防，让他差点呛到了。

“你是怎么醉倒在我的拖拉机里的？”

“你认真的？”

“认真的。”

“某个家伙在某个酒吧里一直唠叨不停地说安东尼·圣艾修伯里（《小王子》的作者）怎么样怎么样，而我只是一直考虑着这个夏天和下一步计划，我当时正站在你的一块玉米田里。那里刚好有一辆拖拉机。所以，在那时候，这东西看起来像是一个好主意。”

又一阵沉默开始发酵，Sergio小声道，“我错了。”

“没关系，Sergio。我也有错。”

于是Fernando伸手越过毛毯抓住Sergio的手。他们就那样躺在那里，十指缠绕，抬头凝望星空，任由时光流逝。


	10. Chapter 10

Sergio在他的公寓里已经把九月躺去大部分时间了，眼见着九月准备过去了，这时候他母亲在他的卧室出现，脸上带着某种表情。Sergio了解那个表情的意思。

“我们简短地谈谈，直奔重点，好不好？”

她不能让Sergio不合作的态度拖延谈话。

“好了，你父亲和我想知道你到底要在这里游手好闲到什么时候。现在整件事已经过去了，也许你该要选择一些经济课程学习了。你父亲几天前甚至找Mourinho先生谈了，他答应可以安排到他的投资公司。”

Sergio深呼吸，倒数10下。

“实际上，我正在为自己工作。我想要创建一家农场主合作社。我们要在当地的农场拓展本地教育机构和提升赞助实习生数量。我计划我可能要在highmeadow农场先做试点——”

Sergio还没说完就被他母亲打断，“Torres家的农场？Sergio，难道你还没有从你迷恋的高中时光里毕业吗？”

Sergio对她怒目而视，“难道你一番演讲不是为了让我找个有价值的工作去做而不是碌碌无为吗？现在我有事情做了，你的所作所为就当它是狗屎一样。”

Sergio的母亲对他的粗俗词语震惊得畏缩了一下。“在这间房子里，我们是绝不会用这样粗鄙的语言的，Sergio。”

Sergio翻了翻白眼作为回击。他已经受够了在这里像一个长不大的青少年被对待。他又再深呼吸，重新开口。

“就像我说的，我确实想要建立一个农场主合作社，我计划继续做下去，不管你喜不喜欢。”

Sergio母亲转过她的新款精美闪亮的高跟鞋，鞋跟用力地击打着地板，震出叩叩叩的声音，疾风一般走出房间去。“如果你认为这很恰当，Sergio，随便你吧。”

Sergio忍不住嘲笑起所有这一切。他有生以来第一次，尝试去做一些有用的事情，而他母亲唯一关心的是这事情是否恰当。Sergio不知道什么叫恰当，但是他该死非常肯定，一个大部分时间里都光着身子的大明星在全世界巡回表演蹦蹦跳跳，任何一项跟“恰当”都是沾不上边的。然而他母亲好像没有对此过多非议。

Sergio猜测这一切都是相对的。他母亲忍不住偏心——她从小就是被这样教育的。但就因为这样有时候，该死的，Sergio没办法恨她。

+

当Cesc走进Susie餐厅，Iker已经端坐在柜台边等着他。他穿着T恤牛仔裤，戴着棒球帽。

“你穿着有些太朴素了，是不是？”Cesc边观察周围边溜进他身边的一张凳子上。

“我可不想在第二次约会的时候把你给吓跑了，小塞克。”Iker吸着咖啡说道。

“我还以为这是一场工作面试。”

“也没差了，不是吗？”

“也许在你的世界里是这样吧。”

Villa走过来给Cesc倒上一杯咖啡，再为Iker续杯。这时候他才认出Iker来，“哎呀，我会被骂死了。没想过你还会有自己的牛仔裤。”

Iker忍不住大笑起来。

在Villa接下他们的点单走回到厨房里后，Cesc偷听到他跟Pepe说，“我就跟你说了，他穿的就是普通的衣服。”

Cesc回过头来，朝着Iker露出一口大白牙的笑容。“总之，是什么让你觉得我对你的工作感兴趣的？”

“哦，小塞克啊，有件事你我都心知肚明，你不接我电话已经好长一段时间了。”

的确，好吧，Cesc发现就这点他没法争论。

“正如你所见的，我是个糟糕的律师。”

“正如你所见，小塞克，我早已经见识到了。”

+

在九月下旬的一个大清早，Fernando惊讶地发现Sergio Ramos站在他的门口阶梯上，嘴里含糊不清地絮叨着关于他想要在他的农场里试验什么农场主合作社的事情。但是Fernando根本没有耐性去听他在讲什么，他现在只想做的就是把他拉进家里来，吻他个天昏地暗。

当Fernando关上他们身后的房门，Sergio没有丝毫防备，便让Fernando一下推倒压在墙上。“好吧，好吧，随便你了。”Fernando边咕哝边贴近Sergio的脖子啃咬起来。在Fernando舌头的攻击下，迷醉而低沉的呻吟声在Sergio的喉咙里颤动。

他推着Sergio上楼去，然后打电话给客房的Silva，告诉Silva今早上他不会和他一起出发了。Silva只是报以笑声，“我知道你在搞什么鬼——我看到他的车停在那里了。”

Fernando挂断他的电话，三步并作两步冲上楼去。

Fernando重新亲身感受了Sergio的身体，记起旧日留下的伤疤，认识现时崭新的标记。Fernando长有茧子的手指抚摸过Sergio纹身轮廓的墨迹，不断回忆起Sergio皮肤凝聚的气味，以及上头汗珠尝起来的味道。Fernando毫不介意他在高潮来临时，白液全部喷射他的大腿上，他们投入全身心在这场热烈的欢爱里。Sergio似乎也是如此，对他笑着，把他紧紧拉进怀里，付与深深的亲吻中。

“你知道，你是唯一没有对我要求任何回报的人。”Sergio贴在他的脖子边小声地说道。

“如果我开始期待你不仅仅只是帮我饲养牲畜和运输货物的话，你觉得你会不会介意？”

Sergio对他露出狡黠的笑容，抱住他在床上翻滚。Sergio的门牙轻擦着他的下嘴唇，掌心揉搓着Fernando的臀部，“那得看你想要什么了，雀斑小农夫。”

Fernando推开Sergio的怀抱，把他的双腿转到床的另外一边。这件事以后还有的是时间。

“好啊。”他边答应边穿着牛仔裤。

Sergio抬起头，不解地看着他，“你要去哪里？”

Fernando笑着把Sergio的裤子扔给他，催促着他赶紧穿上。

“快点，Sergio，到时间喂山羊了。”

 

Fin


End file.
